SC-0 Gundam Shazam
History/Description I just decided to make a suit that would be the perfect one for me, and post it on the internet. So here it is. Name Explanation: SC-0 = Shazam Custom, 0 meaning prototype. Alternative name: Kappa Gundam, explanation: Kappa = tenth letter in greek alphabet, 10 being my favorite number. Appearance Stands at 16 meters tall, and colored gold due to the Anti-Beam Reflective Coating (like the Hyaku Shiki Has). Instead of traditional mask has gunbarrel on mouth section which is the mouth mounted beam cannon. Has small double v-fin in x shape, and eyes are green. Torso, hands, joints, and feet highlights are a deep green. The beam shields are mounted on the fore-arms ofcourse, and the sabers on hip skirt armor, VSBRs on backpack like F91. When carrying the hyper bazooka it is held in both hands or stored on back hardpoint between VSBRs. The unit is capable of quantum teleportation in transam, and a full burst attack with all it's weapons (though it doesnt have Cosmic Era tech, not really required anyway). This is the best description I can give. Armaments Vulcans Mega Machine Cannons: more powerful than the vulcans, can shred weaker armor Mouth Mounted Beam Cannon: like the Xorn series from SEED and GSD, this is a powerful beam cannon mounted on the mouth of the suit. One shot can destroy a MS, several if sweeped. Torso Mounted Mega Beam Scattering Gun: based on the weapon used by the Psyco Gundam, this gun scatters the beam for a shotgun effect, allowing for mass destruction. Foot Mounted Beam Blades: for a surprise advantage in close combat, there are beam emitters on the toe section of the feet that emit short beam blades. Beam Shields: the only defensive armaments on the unit, these are mounted in the fore-arms and can block both beam and solid weaponry. Beam Sabers/Javelins: the beam sabers are mounted on the hip skirt armor, and can expand into tri-bladed beam javelins, like the RX-78-2's. Beam Rifle: primary ranged armament of Gundam. Can switch between single shot mode and rapid fire mode. Optional Equipment Shazam Packs: for different combat situations, the Shazam Gundam can be equipped with different weapon packs that specialize in a specific range. *VSBR Pack: designed purely to equip the suit with a specific ranged weapon, the VSBR pack, naturally, is equipped with two VSBRs that are used in the standard fashion, and powered by the suit's generator. The VSBRs can vary particle speed to fire either larger, slower particle speed blasts, or more penetrative, fater particle speed shots that can pierce through most anything, including beam shields. *Blader Pack: designed for close range combat, this pack carries a set of four beam daggers that can be used as throwing weapons, a pair of Kappa swords: physical vibro swords that are infused with GN particles, and two beam boomerangs. *Blaster Pack: designed for heay assault, this pack mounts a pair of GN Cannons that fold over the shoulders when in use, an 8-tube missile silo loaded with homing missiles, and a Mega Beam Rifle, a high powered long range weapon capable of taking down a battleship. Features Dummy Launchers: mounted in fingers, launches MS shaped baloon that distracts enemies TransAm System/Quantum Teleportaion: when activated, increases suit output x3, and allows for instantaneous teleportation Minovsky Drive: this gives the unit unrivaled speed and agility, and the ability to travel long distances in a short time Anti-Beam Reflective Coating: a special coating that reflects any shots from beam weaponry, rendering them harmless to a degree, and coloring the suit gold.